Peter Petruski (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Supervillain | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Great Power Peter Petruski alias the Trapster is a criminal that uses a special Paste-Gun to commit crimes. He's a member of the Frightful Four along with the Wizard, Klaw and Thundra. He battled Spider-Man by his own, being defeated. During the fight, he implanted a tracer in the hero, which helped the other members of the team to known his location and attack Peter Parker's high school. . He is the kept in S.H.I.E.L.D custody. Trapster is seen again when Spider-Man is fighting Venom. Beetle Mania Spider-Man and his team fight Trapster in Times Square. Spider-Man and his team uses a tactic that involves damaging Trapster's gear and trapping him in a metal sewer pipe. I Am Spider-Man Trapster fights Spider-Man at school where he grabs Mary Jane Watson. Mary Jane breaks free as Trapster continues the fight Spider-Man. One week ago, it was shown that Principal Coulson had established Mary Jane's play on where Trapster mistakes Flash Thompson as Spider-Man during a museum robbery. Trapster manages to use his gun to trap Peter Parker under a museum statue when he gets Flash out of the way. After getting out, Peter Parker gets out of sight and uses his web-shooters to help Flash fend off Trapster who ends up retreating. Trapster attacks Flash on opening night causing Peter Parker to don a duplicate Spider-Man cartoon in order to fight Trapster. This fight is brought to the stage in the midst of the Spider-Man play. Agent Coulson had to play along to keep the audience from going into a panic. It soon get to the part where this episode comes in where Trapster grabs Mary Jane. Mary Jane breaks free as Trapster continues the fight Spider-Man. Spider-Man flings Trapster through the wall and traps Trapster with his own Paste-Gun. Flash later told the audience that Peter saved the night from an actual attack from Trapster. When Flash starts singing, Trapster begs Peter to take him to jail so that he wouldn't put up with Flash's singing. Not a Toy Trapster was shown in the midst of a bank robbery when Captain America's Shield hits his glue pack causing the glue to cover Trapster enough to be apprehended by the police. Revealed Trapster is with the Frightful Four when they invade an Oscorp warehouse and end up fighting Spider-Man's team. It soon turns out that the Frightful Four had set a trap where they escape while Spider-Man's team are attacked by Octobots. Avengers Assemble Trapster, Wizard and Klaw battle the Avengers member Hawkeye. They are easily defeated and attached to a wall as he waits for the police. Second Chance Hero Spider-Man finds Norman Osborn in the Iron Patriot armor fighting the Frightful Four on a rooftop. During the fight with the Frightful Four, Trapster places the bombs on the the Iron Patriot armor which disables him causing Spider-Man to resume the fight. It was just a strategy play by Iron Patriot to defeat the Frightful Four. Norman Osborn claims that he was making amends for the incident where they attacked Midtown High. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Petruski of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Paste-Gun | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Steven Weber. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}